


The Death King and His Iron Queen

by R R Hand (UndergroundCry)



Series: Devil May Cry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 4am poetry, ARGH, Depression, F/M, Forbidden Love, I AM THE DUMB SHIT NOW, I MANAGED TO PUT ALL MY TAGS IN THE CHARACTERS PART, Love, Poems, Poetry, Romance, Sad, and then get ur dumb ass away from my work, best otp ever if you know mythology, but really lets be real, cause like, drunk, fight me, if you dumb, life - Freeform, poem, poets, soul, this is about hades and persephone ×, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/R%20R%20Hand
Summary: i.they would say that, in the end, that our story was just... ordinary (how?). that there was nothing exceptional in it (what?). eternal love and devotion are the basis of every other love story, they would say (but was it real?). in the end, they would say that our story was just another story where a boy loves a girl and she loves him back (was the girlher?). but i swear, this was different (was the boyme?).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is the second part of my many scape routes! Lowkey about Hades and Persephone...  
> Hope you enjoy!

**i.** they would say that, in the end, that our story was just... ordinary (how?). that there was nothing exceptional in it (what?). eternal love and devotion are the basis of every other love story, they would say (but was it real?). in the end, they would say that our story was just another story where a boy loves a girl and she loves him back (was the girl _her_?). but i swear, this was different (was the boy _me_?).

 **ii.** once upon a time, there was girl. she was like the sun, radiating light. she was a sunrise of different colors, so bright and exquisite. she was a garden with diverse flowers, all alluring tones and dazzling smells. she was a contrast from the world i've been living in for so long. she was my salvation, oh god, she was my salvation.

 **iii.** her eyes. they were shadier than the night, deeper than the sea, wilder than any other rebel soul (me) in this world. her mouth was redder than my favorite wine and when she passed her tongue on those pompous lips, my hands ached to touch her. her voice was a flowing tone that enchanted every single soul (me) around her and with it she could make the most majestic things rise from the darkest places (me), to hear she saying my name was ecstasy. her essence was reflected in her skin that glowed, revealing the fire blazing inside of her.

 **iv.** it was such a waste. people did not see the burning passion that was the reason for her to open her eyes every morning. i (do) don't blame them. how can you see fire in a world brightened by sun? i was the only one to see (because i was accustomed with the darkness) that she had grown tired of picking flowers in her mother's garden, under the realm of other's choices, never her own. (never hers).

 **v.** i accommodated myself in the feeling of staying in the shadows. (always the shadows). but then, she looked at me, and i discovered that to see her and not kiss her was the hardest of my burden. how can you encage a free spirit? you do not. but she was not a free spirit. if you pay attention, you will see that she was more than that, she was a warrior and a goddess and a queen and all i've ever wanted. (i did not know that she thought the same of me).

 **vi.** then she smiled to me and i already knew that i hated demeter. a bitter, rotten goddess. so i went to my brother. a revengeful, insane god. how did so disgusting blend produced such ravishing beauty? (she had the best of those two, if there was any good). he said demeter did not want anyone near her daughter and i said i could be better to her than anyone else. he agreed. he accepted.

 **vii.** that day, she was breathtaking. her dress was made with real flowers and the pastel color that the top part of the dress slowly gave place to the blood red tone of the roses. she was singing. slowly, she transformed a melody to something divine. she was picking flowers and making of them a crown. she already had one made of flowers, i could give her one of iron.

 **viii.** when i stepped out of the shadows, she looked on my eyes and for the first time, someone gave her the chance to made her own choices. (it was go now with the man she had grown to love from afar, knowing her mother would never accept him or stay, and spend the rest of eternity without feeling the buds blossoming inside what she would call heart. that he knew). smiling, she grabbed my hand and for the first time in the eternity i existed, i was sure things were getting better.

 **ix.** she was a spot of light in the darkness. the underground loved her. my servants, my warriors, my vassals, no longer mine. they were ours. her hand in mine, the golden skin and the long fingers, so fragile, and the warmth of hot blood running inside veins... all that against my stone, cold hand.

 **x.** i loved her when she was so far away for so long, but now she was here, right by my side. she adapted to the underground better than i thought. the dark shadows and the screams and the fire fit her just as much as the sun and the flowers and the bird's songs did.

 **xi.** my hands were trembling when we sat down on my dinner table. i sliced a pomegranate and slid it to her. it was a question. it was an offering. i looked in her eyes and said that this was my empire, made of dust and death. and this was my crown, made of pain and suffering. and that was my throne, made of bones of those deceased.

 **xii.** and this was my blood and my heart, pumping cold and harder than ice. and this was me, a god that was dead inside for a long time already, until _she_ arrived.

 **xiii.** this was all mine, but it could all be hers. it would be our empire, and she ought to have her garden. and she was to have her crown, made of flowers or bones, as she choose. and she must have her own throne, built on beauty and hope or blood and despair.

 **xiv.** and that was me and i could be hers and she could be mine. i would transform you from the spring maiden to the iron queen. you would be life's daughter and death's bride. you would rule over the underground world, right beside me. not above, not under... beside.

 **xv.** and finally (finally finally) the fire inside of her was put to good use when she accepted. i watched as she made the pomegranate juice run down her hands, sure that her mother could never take her from the happiness i was sure to provide her with.

 **xvi.** and i, the death king, found my life queen and we were perfect. we were infinity and nothing. we were madness and brilliance. we were broken pieces of unbroken bones. we were death and rebirth, end and beginning, lying side by side on the bed.

 **xvii.** and for some while i walked around with a crown of flowers in my head and a lightness in my step that could only be because of the beautifully smart queen that sat in her throne beside me. the goddess that would read poetry out loud for her flowers (and me too). the fierce princess that created the most beautiful garden down here, in the land of death and misery.

 **xviii.** but happiness can only be for so long, for demeter, the mother that my queen loved, was crying out loud enough that the spring princess had been abducted. she did not see the hunger of freedom, of power in her daughter's eyes? or did she not want to see it?

 **xix.** and asthe god of olympus determinate, my love went back to the human world to, with her mother, for spend six months, to bringing the warm breeze and the flowers and the hope back with her. and leaving behind the cold and shallow shell of a king without his queen.

 **xx.** when she came back, it was raining ashes inside our castle. every step she took made my damp heart get a little more illuminated by the fire inside her soul. and the ashes rain stopped. and the darkness embraced its queen. and as she sat down on her throne besides me, her hand held mine and i knew i was save.

 **xxi.** persephone, oh persephone, goddess of spring, queen of the underground, life's daughter and death's wife.

 **xxii.** persephone, oh persephone, my salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
>    
> [\+ tumblr](undergroundcry.tumblr.com)  
> [\+ tumblr #2](theartofthebooks.tumblr.com)  
> [\+ tumblr #3](beautifulquotesnbeautifulthings.tumblr.com)  
> [\+ twitter](https://twitter.com/UndergroundCry)  
> 


End file.
